Ryuga after Anestesia? Oo
by ryuga-kishatu9496
Summary: Ryuga gets one of his wisdom teeth out, what the heck? He's high, uh-oh...I know this sucks, but know flames, this was a request from one of me friends...R&R, Enjoy!


Ryuga After Anesthesia? O.o

A/N: I don't own Metal Fight Beylade…and a lot of these quotes are from youtube vids, enjoy!

Ryuga was still asleep. He had just gotten two of his wisdom teeth out, and was totally out. Doji was sitting back waiting for him to wake up. He had heard that Ryuga might be a little out of it, or maybe a lot. Ryuga's mom was there too; ready to film it since he asked her too.

"Ryuga, you need to wake up now ok? Ryuga, can you open your eyes for me please?", said a nurse that had just walked in. Ryuga stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around the dental office, trying to figure out where he was, it didn't help at all that he had gauze in his mouth, so when he talked, it was hard to understand. Hana, his mom, turned on the camera getting ready for what was to come.

"Mmmph, where amph I?' , he asked, trying to sit up.

Doji laughed, "You're at the dentist."

"O.o…Why?! Who died?"

"No one, Ryuga, you're high."

Ryuga gasped, "That's illegal! I amph an responsible citizen of…uh, where are we?"

"Japan."

"Oh, why?"

Hana laughed, "Because we live here."

"We do?!", Doji facepalmed. Ryuga closed his eyes, then jerked awake again.

"I feel completely drugged…"

"You are.", said Doji and Hana.

"Ooooow…can I just dance? I just want to dance."

Hana laughed, "No, you're not aloud."

"Why, that's dumb! The only reason I came was to dance…This is my favorite song mom, and you're not letting me dance to it." He sniffed. (There is no music playing)…

Hana walked closer and sat down. "Your fine, Ryuga."

"You can dance in your chair Ryuga, with your arms.", suggested Doji, facepalming again. Ryuga weakly moved his arms around, and then went out again, when he woke up, he was at the B-pit and everyone was watching him.

Gingka was quick to get him talking. "What happened during it Ryuga?"

Ryuga seemed upset, "They put me in a shampoo bottle! And before they wash they hair, they went boom! Boom! Boom! With the shampoo bottle and I was stuck inside!"

"Mmkay Ryuga.", Kenta laughed. "Who was your doctor?"

"Doc-tor Doo-little. He wouldn't let me dance for him!" , he complained. "Iiiii-bllllergh.."

Everyone was trying not to laugh. Madoka turned to him, "How do you feel?"

"I feel amaaaaaaaaazing, hahahah, I just don't want milk right now, no.", he crossed his arms, and then got sad. He started crying, "I'm so sad, my entire friends die someday…I love you guys! And everybody on the planet."

"See guys? He is nice!", said Kenta.

"I don't care, I'm bad to the bone.", said Ryuga, still in and out of crying.

Kyoya chipped in, "Do you feel as high a kite?"

"No, I'm sitting on the couch you retard..", Ryuga said, Hana was cleaning the excess blood that was on his lips because he kept talking. "I just wanna dance, I love dancing, I-why are you shoving it into my mouth, you phsyco! Aggghhhhaa!" He said crying again.

"Ryuga, there's blood on there, your fine."

"I know, mom's being a nurturing bird. Look at your boobs, you're a dinosaur."

Madoka mock hit him, "Ryuga! Be nice!"

"Ooooow, you hit me!", he said, everyone sweat dropped. Then Kyoya's cat walked in.

"Whoa! What are those!", Ryuga yelled, freaking out. "They're gonna breathe fire on me!"

Doji laughed, along with the others, "That's kyoya's kitty, he won't hurt you."

"They're sea lions and they're gonna breathe fire on me! Mom, I swear, if you let the dragon near me, I will kick you!"

"Ok, I won't baby.", she said. They decided it would be best to let him sleep it off…

Yu was clear with what he wanted to do with the video, "Youtube!"

So they did….bad idea though, Ryuga saw it a couple days later…

Me: Well, that sucked..

Ryuga: Hehehe…

Me: Are you still high?

Ryuga: Nope! I'm thinking of something to do to them…

Me: O.o..

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this, my friend begged me to do it, I know it sucks, but please review!**


End file.
